MLBB Quiz
Mobile Legends Bang Bang Quiz, or MLBB Quiz for short, is a test about the game and its strategies and heroes in every questions. The are 6 questions each time, asked by Alice to the player that will answer. He/she would recive 24 Small Emblem Gifts and 60 Magic Dusts at most, which will be reduced each time they make a mistake. Note: All questions and answers are jumbled in the game. All the correct question are in Bold. Questions and Answers These questions are full of tips and facts. What should you do if you’re at a disadvantage in a game? *(A) Feed *(B) Go AFK *© Pray an opponent drops out. *'(D)' Keep fighting on. If you dont kill the turtle before the Lord spawn, will the Turtle turn into a Lord? *'Correct ''✓' *Incorrect '''Daily quest cannot be completed in which of the following modes? *Classic Mode *'Custom ''✓' *Ranked Mode *VS AI Mode '''What’s the abbreviation for the MLBB Professional League? *(A) MPC *(B) MSC *© MAAC *'(D) MPL ✓' How many times in a row does karina need to hit an enemy to trigger her passive combo hit? *(A) 2 *''(B) 3 ✓' *© 5 *(D) 4 '''Which of the following boots increase your physical defence?' *(A) Wizzard Boots *(B) Rapid Boots *© Swift Boots *'(D) Warrior Boots ✓' At what Emblem level can you unlock Emblem Talents? *'(A) Level 15 ✓' *(B) 10 *© 5 *(D) Level 20 Which kind of item cannot be used to increase emblem levels? *(A) (***) *(B) Emblem Fragments *© Magic Dust *'(D) Hero Fragments ✓' Which team size is unable to queue for a ranked game? *(A) 2 *'(B) 4 ✓' *© 5 *(D) 1 Gift received by streamers when broadcasting will be converted into BB coins. Which of the following currencies can BB Coins be converted into? *(A) Ticket *(B) Battle Points *© Guessing Coins *'(D) Diamonds ✓' Which of the following heroes doesn’t use a sword as a weapon? *(A) Argus *(B) Lapu-Lapu *© Alucard *'(D) Alpha ✓' Who is Selena's sister? *(A) Miya *(B) Alice *© Irithel *'(D)' Karina Which of the following heroes is a magic type? *(A) Zilong *(B) Bruno *© Saber *'(D)' Eudora Which of the following hero skills can ignore the knockback effect of Akai's ultimate? *(A) Balmond *(B) Layla *© Fanny *'(D)' Diggie If you think a streamer is playing well during a live broadcast, which of the following is not appropriate? *(A) Give the Streamer a Gift *(B) Send Support in the Chat Panel *© Follow the Streamer *'(D)' Ask the Streamer for a Gift How often can you get a free Lucky Spin? *(A) Every 12 hours. *(B) Every 24 hours. *'© Every 48 hours.' *(D) Every 72 hours. How do you get Saber’s Codename – Storm Skin? *(A) Lucky Spins *(B) You can buy it in the shop. *© You can get it as a log-in gift. *'(D) You can get it from the Magic Wheel.' Which of the following equipment has the highest magic defense? *(A) Oracle *(B) Disaster Truncheon *© Immortality *'(D) Athena's Shield' How many hero roles are there? *(A) 3 *(B) 4 *© 5 *'(D) 6' Which of the following heroes cannot restore health to allies? *'(A) Diggie' *(B) Estes *© Minotaur *(D) Rafaela If you lose a game by not playing carefully enough, what should you do? *(A) Throw your phone. *(B) Abuse your teammates. *© Forget about it and play recklessly in the next game, too. *'(D) Summarize the experience and analyze the reason.' Which of the following heroes does not have a displacement skill? *(A) Karrie *'(B) Layla' *© Moskov *(D) Yi Sun-Shin On which day of the week do weekly free heroes reset? *'(A) Friday' *(B) Saturday *© Sunday *(D) Monday Where can you get hero and skin wallpapers? *A) On the battlefield. *'B) Official Website (Correct Answer)' *C) LIVE What’s the minimum number of heroes you need to play Ranked Mode? *(A) 4 *'(B) 5' *© 6 *(D) 7 You need to have at least how many heroes to compete in ranked games? *(A) 3 *(B) 4 *'© 5' *(D) 6 What is Nana’s true identity? *(A) mother of dragons *(B) A human girl. *© A catlike raccoon. *'(D) A raccoon spirit. (Correct Answer)' What should you do if you find yourself losing game after game? *(A) Cry, weep, and sob. *(B) Jump up and dance, and pray for victory! *© Go to Facebook and complain about your teammates. *'(D) Watch live broadcasts of professional players and learn new techniques.' Which of the following is not a benefit of spectating Arena Contests? *(A) Learn skills from the contestants. *(B) Receive Arena Chests. *'© Increase your height.' Which of the following websites is the official website of the game? *(A) www.mobile.com/ *(B) www.legends.com/ *© www.bangbang.com/ *'(D) www.mobilelegends.com/' Which of the following is not a season reward skin? *(A) Punk Princess - Fanny *(B) Flower of the Wastes - Hilda *© Taurus - Minotaur *'(D)' Slumber Party - Nana Which of the following equipment is for spell power? *(A) Blade of Despair *(B) Boots of Tranquility *'© Enchanted Talisman' *(D) Raptor Machete Why should you buy equipment in the game? *(A) So you don't waste gold. *'(B) To become stronger.' Which of the following methods can’t be used to acquire heroes in the game? *(A) Battle Points *(B) Diamonds *'© Skin Fragments' *(D) Ticket What’s the maximum number of players a Squad can hold? *(A) 7 Players *(B) 8 Players *'© 9 Players' *(D) 10 Players How should you deal with Argus’s ultimate skill? *(A) Do nothing. *(B) Keep fighting him. *© Recall to your base. *'(D) Move away from him, wait for his ultimate to end, and then attack him.' What should you do if a teammate makes a mistake in the game? *(A) Call the police. *(B) Ask them why they suck. *'© Encourage your teammates to compete seriously.' At what level can you start playing ranked games? *(A) Level 7 *'(B) Level 8' *© Level 9 *(D) Level 10 At what level can you gift skins to friends? *'(A) Level 15' *(B) Level 20 *© Level 25 *(D) Level 30 Where did Harley, the excellent young mage apprentice, graduate from? *(A) Clarendon Academy *(B) Gryffindor *© Hogwarts *'(D) Lion Academy of Magical City' When the enemy team has more control heroes than your team, which hero should you use? *'(A) Diggie' *(B) Estes *© Lolita *(D) Rafaela In which of the following ways can you get early Starlight Member skins? *(A) Premium Skin Fragment Shop *(B) Rare Skin Fragment Shop (Corrected Answer) *© Magic Wheel *(D) Daily Login If you want to learn about a new hero, which of the following is not recommended? *(A) Watch Live Streams of the Hero *(B) Practice in AI Training Mode *© Read the Hero’s Strategy Guide *'(D) Use the Hero in Ranked Games' How should you deal with AFK teammates? *(A) Go AFK with them. *(B) Insult them. *© Delete the game. *'(D) Report them on the post-game screen.' Which hero can you obtain by recharging for the first time? *'(A) Freya' *(B) Kagura *© Lancelot *(D) Odette Who is Akai’s partner? *(A) A frog hermit. *(B) Cat Spirit Nana *'© 'Werewolf Roger How do you activate Last Hit Attack mode? *'(A) In Settings – Controls' *(B) Open it directly in battle *© In the battle preparation interface. *(D) Shout a magic word. Who is the top assassin of the Church of Light? *(A) Hayabusa *(B) Lancelot *'© Natalia' *(D) Saber How can you tell when a stealthed Natalia is nearby? *(A) You can vaguely see the camouflage effect. *(B) The grass will move. *© There will be footprints on the ground. *'(D) An exclamation mark will appear above your head.' How can AFK players be punished? *(A) They’ll lose gold. *(B) Their Exp is reduced. *© They’ll lose Diamonds. *'(D) Their Credit will go down.' At what rank does Draft Pick Mode come into effect? *(A) Master *(B) Grandmaster *'© Epic' *(D) Legend Which of the following Battle Spells can increase damage output? *(A) Aegis *(B) Arrival *'© Inspire' *(D) Iron Wall What’s the maximum cooldown reduction you can get? *(A) 20% *(B) 30% *'© 40%' *(D) 50% Which Battle Spells can be upgraded by buying certain equipment? *(A) Arrival *(B) Execute *© Iron Wall *'(D) Retribution' Where do MLBB’s heroes fight? *(A) The Land of Darkness *'(B) The Land of Dawn' *© The Land of Plenty *(D) The Land of Storms Which of the following heroes can summon allies to fight with them? *(A) Alpha *'(B) Sun' *© Vexana *(D) Zhask At what time do daily log-in rewards reset? (Server Time) *(A) 0:00 *(B) 2:00 *© 3:00 *'(D) 5:00' Which of the following items can you not get from making competition predictions? *(A) Exclusive Avatar Border *(B) Permanent Heroes *© Permanent Skins *'(D) Squad Name Change Card' Which of the following equipment is for physical attack? *(A) Blade Armor *(B) Bloodthirsty King *'© Corrosion Scythe' *(D) Warrior Boots If a Mage kills a buff monster, their magic power will be increased, and mana consumption will be reduced. *(A) Incorrect *(B) ****** *'© Correct '✓''' *(D) ***** '''If a Support kills a buff monster, their skill cooldown will be reduced, and mana recovery will be increased. *'(A) Correct' *(B) Incorrect If an Assassin kills a buff monster, their mana and energy consumption will be reduced, and attack penetration will be increased. *'(A) Correct' *(B) Incorrect When facing healer heroes, which equipment should you select? *(A) Bloodlust Axe *'(B) Deadly Blade' *© Feather of Heaven *(D) Hunter Strike What can you get from killing a Lord in the game? *(A) Nothing. *(B) Equipment *© You can get a buff. *'(D) You can summon the Lord.' What is Miya’s profession? *(A) Game Designer *(B) Hunter *© Junior Detective *'(D) Moon Temple Worshipper' Where can you find custom chat shortcuts? *(A) Achievements *(B) Leaderboards *'© Prep' *(D) Squad What’s the minimum discount you can get in the Mystery Shop? *(A) 50% *(B) 60% *© 70% *'(D) 80%' Which pair of heroes has special effects when playing on the same team? *(A) Roger and Ruby *'(B) Harley and Lesley' *© Miya and Estes *(D) Zilong and Saber What should you do when the enemy team outnumbers you and launches an attack? *(A) Change into battle! *(B) Ignore them, whatever happens, happens. *© Initiate a surrender vote. *'(D) Head to the nearest tower and wait for allies, then fight as a team.' What should you not do when at a disadvantage? *(A) Clear up lanes *(B) Kill single enemy targets. *© Be low key and farm *'(D) Initiate team fights.' If a Tank kills a buff monster, their mana consumption will be reduced and they’ll receive (physical/extra armor) and (magic resistance/magical defence). *'(A) Correct '✓ * (B) Incorrect Which of the following equipment provides cooldown reduction? *(A) Concentrated Energy *(B) Disaster Truncheon *'© Fleeting Time' *(D) Rapid Boots Apart from the default order, how else can you sort the info on the in-game battle information battle information interface? *'(A) By gold earned' *(B) By Deaths *© No other sorting options. *(D) By attack power. Which of the following is not available in custom chat shortcuts? *(A) Attack *'(B) Run Away' *© Communicate *(D) Defend At which of the following ranks will players not lose stars when losing ranked games? *'(A) Warrior' *(B) Elite *© Master *(D) Legend You can set your gender in your profile. Regarding gender settings, which of the following is correct? *(A) Male *(B) Male and Female *'© Male, Female, and Hidden' Which items cannot be bought in the Mystery Shop? *(A) Small Horn *(B) Double Exp Card *© Heroes *'(D) Seasonal Skins' Which hero has the longest attack range at max level? *(A) Bruno *(B) Karrie *'© Layla' *(D) Miya In which of the following ways can you complete a 7-day sign in for a previous day? *(A) Go to sleep and get up early. *(B) Don’t play the game. *© Spend Battle Points *'(D) Starlight Member Privileges' Where does tapping the Guides button take you? *(A) Guide Articles *(B) Guide Videos *© Hero Guides *'(D) Website Homepage' How much is the Diamond discount on all heroes during their first week of launch? *(A) 60% *(B) 40% *© 70% *'(D)' 30% Which of the following rewards cannot be obtained from the Magic Wheel? *(A) Permanent Heroes *(B) Permanent Skins *© Magic Crystal *'(D) Premium Skin Fragment' Who has the most health of all the Tank heroes? *(A) Akai *(B) Franco *'© Hylos' *(D) Minotaur Who is Lancelot’s lover? *(A) Aurora *(B) Natalia *'© Odette' *(D) All of the Above Towers receive an additional 50% damage reduction for how long at the start of a game? *(A) 1 minute *(B) 2 minutes *'© 3 minutes' *(D) 4 minutes What can you receive from watching live game broadcasts? *(A) Heroes *'(B) BB Coin' *© Skins *(D) Name Change Card If you need to communicate with your teammates during a game, which of the following is least suitable? *(A) Turn on Voice Chat *(B) Send Battlefield Signals *© Send Short Messages in Game Chat *'(D) Abuse your teammates.' Which of the following live stream gifts is of the highest value? *'(A) Airplane' *(B) Jewelry *© Roadster *(D) Yacht What should you not do when playing as an Assassin? *(A) Level up quickly. *(B) Roam the enemy’s jungle. *© Go for enemy heroes at the back. *'(D) Charge towards the enemy tank.' At which rank can you activate the in-game live streaming function? *(A) Elite *'(B) Master' *© Grandmaster *(D) Epic What Battle Spell should you use when suddenly facing a large number of heroes? *(A) Arrival *'(B) Flicker' *© Healing Spell *(D) Retribution Who likes rainy days the most? *(A) Aurora *'(B) Kagura' *© Lolita *(D) Ruby When playing as a Mage, if your enemy’s regeneration ability is too strong, which equipment should you choose? *(A) Lightning Truncheon *'(B) Necklace of Durance' *© Concentrated Energy *(D) Deadly Blade What’s the main purpose of the minimap? *(A) It has no use. *(B) It looks good. *© Tap on it when you get bored. *'(D) To observe enemy and ally positions, and avoid being ganked.' Which of the following information is not displayed when viewing death info? *(A) Assist info. *(B) Information on who killed you. *'© Teammate information' If you go offline during two consecutive games, will you suffer any serious penalties? *'(A) TRUE' *(B) FALSE In which of the following ways can you not find tournament information? *(A) By following the official website’s competition section. *(B) Follow our official Facebook page. *© From the in-game tournament interface. *'(D) Look at the Guides' When spectating an Arena Contest, which of the following viewing modes allows the system to automatically play the most exciting battle scenes? *'(A) Director Perspective' *(B) Locked Perspective What’s the attack speed limit? *(A) 1.5 *(B) 2 *© 2.4 *'(D) 2.5' In the Lucky Treasure event, how many rewards need to be excluded before you can start drawing? *(A) 1 *(B) 2 *© 3 *'(D) 4' Which of the following custom chat shortcuts can be seen by both teams? *(A) Enemy missing in action! *(B) Thank you *© Well Played *'(D) Everyone Well Played' What should you do when choosing a line-up? *(A) Go AFK *(B) Quit the game. *© Ignore everyone else, just choose. *'(D) Make a reasonable choice, try to fill empty positions, and communicate with teammates to swap heroes if needed.' Who was the Starlight Member Skin for in October 2017? *(A) Dark Draconic Argus *'(B) Heartbreak Empress Aurora' *© Viscount Alucard *(D) Karina’s Black Pearl Which of the following is not a Starlight member privilege? *(A) Extra Free Weekly Heroes *(B) Starlight Member Avatar Borders and Recall Effects *© Exclusive Starlight Member Skins *'(D)' Receive More Stars in Rank Mode Nice to meet you. Would you like me to make a formal introduction? *(A) There's no need, Odette. *(B) That won't be necessary, Akai. *'© No thanks, Alice.' *(D) I'll pass, Kagura. Which of the following heroes is the magic type? * (A) Bruno * (B) Zilong * © Eudora * (D) Saber In battle, what does the green bar above a hero's head represent? * (A) EXP * (B) HP * © Gold * (D) Energy Which of the following heroes does not have a Skin-based Avatar Border? *(A) Miya *(B) Saber *© Eudora *'(D)' Franco Who is Akai’s master? *'(A) A frog hermit' *(B) Cat Spirit Nana *© Werewolf Roger Which of the following will earn you a victory in battle? * (A) Destroy the enemy's crystal. * (B) Destroy the enemy's outer turrets. * © Kill enemy heroes. * (D) Kill the enemy's minions. What did the heroes found after opening twilight orb? *The reason behind the dive punishment *The Secret of Gods *'Lunox (Correct Answer)' *The way to save the World. Which of the following doesn't grant free access to skins? * (A) Buy with Diamonds in the shop. * (B) Redeem them at the Skin Fragment Shop. * © New Player 7-Day Log-in Reward * (D) Collect & Exchange Events Trivia *There's a total of 84 questions. *Some answers have references outside MLBB. **Two of answers in Harley's academy, Gryffindor and Hogwarts, are referencing to the Harry Potter serie, while Clarendon Academy, is a mixed secondary school and sixth form located in Trowbridge in the English county of Wiltshire. ***It is unknown that employee of Moonton was from Austrilia or suggested a random search. **Two of the answers in battlefield place, Land of Storms and Land of Plenty, are movies and they are both about Drama and War. Also Land of Darkness is the mythical land supposedly enshrouded in perpetual darkness. **The correct answer to Nana's identity is Raccoon Spirit, but her background presents her as a rare cat elf. ***One of the incorrect answer for this question, Mother of Dragons, refers to Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. * Moonton made their jokes on answers in the questions. They are four of them. **Delete the game **Throw your phone **Call the police **Cry, sob and weep * If someone search the answer www.bangbang.com, it shows a Japanese website. *The question '"Who likes rainy days the most?" '''whose answer is Kagura, it is a nod that she carry an umbrella at all time. *The question '"Which pair of heroes have special effects when playing on the same team?" ', refers to the unique buff of an extra 10 HP that Lesley and Harley get when playing on the same team. *The question about Server Time is the most difficult question in the test. *Uranus (who actually has the most HP in the game) was not included in the question: "'Who has the most health of all the Tank heroes?" '''since he was not released yet, and Hylos (having the second highest HP, but was first at the time) was the correct answer instead. Category:Guide